killingfloormodfandomcom-20200214-history
Bloat
The Bloat is an enemy in Killing Floor. Overview The Bloat is a tall, fat and nude guy with greenish skin holding a meat cleaver with his left hand. His stomach is partially exposed. He has two attacks; puke acid and chop the person with the meat cleaver if they get right next to someone. If someone is hit with the acid puke attack, they'll start taking acid damage that will constantly damage them for a certain amount of time. The victim's health bar will turn green to show that they are being damaged by acid. There is no way to stop the acid damage early. If a Bloat is decapitated, they will no longer be able to puke acid. He can still try and chop someone with his meat cleaver if he gets very close to someone. When a Bloat is killed, he will spew acid for a brief second as soon as he dies. If someone touches the acid, they'll start taking acid damage, just like if they were puked on. The puking acid attack is bugged in Killing Floor 2.52, the latest version of the mod. The acid will do no damage, no matter how often it hits the player. However, the acid from the Bloat dying will do damage. Bloats first appear in wave 1, but disappear until wave 6. From then on, they will appear in every wave. In the waves they appear in, they always come with Clots. Tactics *Bloats are much easier to take down if decapitated first. The headshot bonus that applies after decapitating an enemy makes it much easier to chip off a Bloat's health. *A Sharpshooter-boosted Winchester can kill a Bloat with a single headshot. *A Support Specialist with the Hunting Shotgun can take out a two Bloats in one shot if the shot is positioned correctly. *Bloats take double damage from being set on fire. This makes the Flamethrower very effective at taking out Bloats, especially groups of them. *In KF 2.52, Bloats can be handy for unwelding the door to a money room if a map has one. At the end of Wave 1, keep a single Bloat alive and have him target one teammate. While the Bloat is distracted, the other teammates will be able to unweld the door in peace. *The acid that spews out of Bloats when they die will always hit someone if they use a melee weapon to kill a Bloat. If you're using melee weapons, such as while being a Berserker, keep a bullet-based weapon to take out Bloats from a distance. The damage taken from a Bloat exploding right in front of your face may not seem bad at the time, but it can become a major liability if you get surrounded by enemies like Clots and or can't quickly heal. Historical Differences 1.0 Demo The Bloat is not encountered while playing the 1.0 Demo, but their model can be found in the game's files. He looks like a tall Clot with a fat body. 1.0 The Bloat makes his first in-game appearance in Killing Floor 1.0. He is a tall and fat white guy wielding a meat cleaver with his left hand. He will try to walk to up a target in order to cut them with his cleaver. They are as easy as a Clot, but it takes a bit more firepower than usual to take one out than your average Clot or Wretch. They first appear in wave 1, but do not appear often in the rest of a regular game. The do not have their puke attack and do not spew acid when killed. 2.0 Killing Floor 2.0 makes the Bloat much closer to his 2.5 incarnation. His model is the same as his 2.5 model, but his skin is much lighter and cleaner. He can finally puke acid. A dying Bloat is even more dangerous than one in 2.5 and later, as his body will continue to spew acid for a second or so after it hits the ground. Category:Enemies